DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42) PARTE 3
by DANNYLOK
Summary: ESTA ES LA 3 PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE DEROK


DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42) PARTE 3

ME CONBERTI EN UN MOUNSTRUO Y PENSE QUE ERA EL UNICO QUE EXISTIA PERO EN MI CAMINO PARA ENCONTRAR MI HOGAR ENCONTRE A JAZIK DESPUES DE ENCONTRARLA ME DI CUENTA QUE ELLA TAMBIEN ES EL MISMO EXPERIMENTO PERO CON DIFERENTES ARCHIVOS...JAZIK (EXPERIMENTO D-44) Y DEPUES DE QUE NOS CONOSIMOS NOS ATACARON LOS DEL EJERSITO PERO POR SUERTE PUDIMOS ESCAPAR Y EN EL LABORATORIO EN EL QUE ESTABAMOS ENCONTRAMOS OTRA LLABE Y DESPUES DE BER QUE DIRESION DESIA NOS DIRIJIMOS HACIA ALLA Y NUESTRA HISTORIA CONTINUA...

-JAZIK: DEROK YA CASI LLEGAMOS A NUESTRO DESTINO?  
-DEROK: NO AUN FALTA UN POCO MAS.  
-JAZIK: COMO CUANTO?  
-DEROK: COMO UNOS 4km.  
-JAZIK: PUUFF

DESPUES DE ESTAR CAMINANDO DURANTE DIAS Y HORAS ENCNTRAMOS UNA CIUDAD Y DESIDIMOS BER A LA GENTE NORMAL,Y HAY IBAMOS VIENDO COMO PASABA LA GENTE Y DEREPENTE QUE JAZIK DIJO...  
-JAZIK: BAMOS A SALUDARLOS. Y JAZIK CORRIO.  
-DEROK: !NOOO JAZIK,NOOOO DESPUES JAZIK SE ASERCO A UNA SE ORA CON SU HIJO DE 8 A OS Y LES DIJO...  
-JAZIK: HOLAAA :)  
LA SE ORA GRITO Y DIJO MOUNSTRUOOOO,ME ATACA UN MOUNSTRUOOOO AYUDAAAAAAA,DESPUES LLEGO LA POLICIA Y DIJO QUIETA COSA O LO QUE SEAS,Y DEPUES LLEGUE Y DIJE...  
-DEROK: DEJENLA EMPAS MALDITOS.  
Y UNO DE LOS POLICIAS DEJO AL OTRO...  
-POLICIA 1: OYE ESE NO ES EL EXPERIMENTO D-42 QUE BUSCA EL EJERSITO.  
-POLICIA 2: SI SE PARESE MUCHO AL QUE BUSCA EL EJERSITO.  
-POLICIA 1: PERO MIRA LA OTRA COSA QUE ESTA DETRAS DE EL SE BE IGUAL OSEAS SON PARESIDOS.  
-POLICIA 2: SI E SIERTO SON IGUALES ATRAPEMOS A LOS DOS.  
-DEROK: NO SE ASERQUEN (ENOJADO).  
-POLICIA 2: NO AGAN NADA Y NO LES PASARA NADA MALO OK.  
-DEROK: NO

LUEGO DEROK EMPESO A CORRER Y ATACO AL POLICIA 1 CON SUS U AS Y SE LAS ENCAJO EN EL PECHO Y LUEGO EL POLICIA EMPESO A DISPARAR Y LE DA A JAZIK,Y CUANDO JAZIK SE CAI AL SUELO YA QUE LE DIO EN LA PIERNA DEROK SE ENOJO MAS Y PARTIO EN DOS AL POLICIA 1 Y CUANDO BIO AL POLICIA 2 INTENTO ATACARLO PERO EL POLICIA LE DISPARO EN LOS BRASOS Y PIERNAS DEJANDOLO PARALIZADO PERO CON LA LENGUA QUE DEROK NO SABIA QUE PODIA EXTENDERLA A ESAS DISTANSIAS Y CON ELLA AGARO EL PIE DEL POLICIA 2 Y LO ARASTRO ASTA LA MANDIBULA DE DEROK DESPUES EL POLICIA QUISO DISPARAR PERO TODOS LOS TIROS LE FALLABAN,FALLO TODOS LOS TIROS Y DEROK LE MORDIO LA PIERNA Y EL POLISIA GRITO MUY FUERTA (HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA),DEROK NO LO SOLTABA Y DESPUES DEROK RECUPERO MAS RAPIDO SU MOVILIDAD Y AGARO AL POLISIA Y LO DESTROSO EN BARIOS PEDASON Y DESPUES DEROK FUE CORRIENDO CON JAZIK Y DIJO...  
-DEROK: JAZIK ESTAS BIEN?  
-JAZIK: SI ESTOY MUY BIEN Y TU ESTAS BIEN?  
-DEROK: SI UNAS CUANTAS BALAS EN BRAZO PERO NO HAY PROBLEMA.  
-JAZIK: OK :)  
-DEROK: BUENO JAZIK BAMOS A LLEBARTE A UNA PARTE SEGURA.

DESPUES DE LA PELEA CON LOS POLICIAS LLEBE A JAZIK A UNA PARTE SEGURA PARA QUE YA NO LE PASARA NADA Y NO LE ISIERAN DA O,ABANZAMOS Y ABANZAMOS POR LAS CALLES ASTA QUE ENCONTRAMOS UN CALLEJON Y DESIDIMOS QUEDARNOS HAY NOS ESCONDIOMOS HASTA EL FONDO,LE PUSE MI SUETER A JAZIK Y SE QUEDO DORMIDA ALADO MIO Y LUEGO DE QUE ELLA SE DURMIERA PASARON UNOS 3 MINUTOS Y ME QUEDE DORMIDO YO,Y NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS DURANTE 4 horas CON 34 minutos PORQUE DESPUES EMPESO A LLOVER Y RAPIDAMENTE BUSCAMOS UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO PARA QUEDARNOS Y LO ENCONTARMOS EN LA Y DESIDIMOS ENTRAR A ESE EDIFISIO QUE DESIA UN ESPESIE DE NUMER QUE TENIA UN _39 Y ENTRAMOS ERA DEMASIADO GRANDE ADETRO Y NOS QUEDAMO AY HASTA QUE JAZIK SE LEBANTO PARA ESTIRARSE Y DEREPENTE QUE IBA CAMINANDO Y SE CALLO EN UNA ESPESIE DE VUECO Y GRITO !DEROOOOOOOOOK RAPIDAMENTE RASIONE AL GRITO Y FUI CORRIENDO PARA AYUDAR A JAZIK PERO SE CALLO Y DESIDI ENTRAR Y AYUDARLA,BAJE AL FONDO DEL ABUJERO Y SEGUN LO QUE YO BEIA ERA UNA ESPESI DE SOTANO CAMINE HASIA ENFRENTE Y ENCONTE A JAZIK INCONSIENTE Y LA TRATE DE LEBANTAR PERO NO REPONDIA Y VOLTIE HACIA ENFRENTE Y ABIA UNA ESPESI DE PUERTA DEL TAMA O DE UNA CHIMENEA Y LEBANTE A JAZIK Y LA LLEBE CONMIGO Y CUANDO ENTRAMOS ERA UNA ESPESIE DE CUEBA Y ABIA MUCHOS CONTENEDORES DE EXPERIMENTO ERAN 5 CONTENEDORES Y DESIAN...  
EXPERIMENTO C-15,EXPERIMENTO D-1,EXPERIMENTO D-15,EXPERIMENTO A-3 Y EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42.  
DEPUES DE VELOS LOS CHEQUE PERO NO ESTABAN EL EXPERIMENTO C-15,EL A-3,EL D-1 Y EL HUMAN-42,SOLO ESTABA EL D-15,PERO ME PREGUNTE QUE SERA EL EXPERIMENTO HUMAN-42?  
PERO DEPUES JAZIK DEPERTO Y ME DIJO DONDE ESTAMOS Y QUE ASEMOS AQUI Y DEREPENTE SE EMOSIONO PORQUE ESTABAN EN DONDE TIENES SUS ARCHIVO PERSONALES,RAPIDAMENTE ABRI LA CAJA Y BUSCO,BUSCO Y BUSCO Y LOS ENCONTRO Y DESIAN...  
NOMBRE: jazzy valeri EDAD: 14 a os TAMA O: 1.65cm SEXO: mujer EXPERIMENTO: experimento d-44

Y CUANDO JAZIK BIO ESO SE PUSO TRISTE PORQUE YA NO ERA ESA CHICA,LUEGO QUISE TOCARLA PERO SE NEGABA Y CUANDO YA LA PUDE TOCAR SE DIO LA BUELTA Y ME ENCAJO UNA U A EN EL BRAZO Y ME DIJO...  
-JAZIK: DEJAME ENPAZ -DEROK: JAZIK YASE QUE NO TE ESPERABAS ESO EN LA INFORMASION YASE QUE CAMBIASTE Y TODO PERO SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA HAY ADENTRO EN TU CORAZON SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA Y ESO NUNCA CAMBIARA.  
-JAZIK: TU CREES -DEROK: SI -JAZIK: GARCIAS DEROK (LLORANDO)  
-DEROK: DENADA :)

DESPUES JAZIK Y DEROK SE FUERON Y SE DIERON CUENTA QUE UNA DE LOS CONTENEDORES NO ESTABA ABIERTO Y PENSARON SI ABRIRLO O NO,Y ALFINAL LO ABRIERON Y ENCONTRARON AL EXPERIMENTO D-15 CULLO NOMBRE ERA AXELU Y PARESIA UN JOVEN DE 17 A OS DEREPENTE LO QUISIERON LEBANTAR PERO DESPERTO Y SALTO DEL CONTENEDOR Y ESTABA DETRAS DE NOSOTROS Y DIJO...  
-AXELU:QUIENES SON USTEDES DOS.  
-DEROK: YO SOY DEROK.  
-JAZIK: YO SOY JAZIK.  
-AXELU: DENSE LA BUELTA LENTAMENTE.  
-DEROK: OK DEREPENTE SE DIERON LA BUELTA Y AXELU SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO PORQUE ERAN DOS EXPERIMENTOS MAS QUE ESTUBIERAN VIVOS Y DEROK SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO PORQUE NO ERA EL UNICO EXPERIMENTO BARON DE LOS QUE ESTAN VIVOS, DESPUES AXELU SE DISCULPO POR SU CONPORTAMIENTO Y SE DISPULPO MAS CON JAZIK POR SER EL EXPERIMENTO FEMENINO,DESPUES ENCONTE UNA LLABE TIRADA QUE DESIA ( , .DRO,#002),  
LUEGO LE PREGUNTAMOS A AXELU QUE SI NOS ACOMPA ABA A ESTA DIRESION,Y AXELU AMABLEMENTE DIJO QUE SI Y DESPUES PASAMOS LA PUERTA Y SUBIMOS DE DONDE SALIMOS Y SALIMOS DEL EDIFISIO ABANDONADO EN EL QUE ESTABAMOS,Y DESPUES ESTABAMOS EN LA CALLE Y VIMOS UNA PATRULLA Y NOS ECHAMOS A CORRER LOS TRES Y CORRIMOS Y CORRIMOS Y YA ABIAMOS LLEGADO A UNA AUTOPISTA SERCAS DE _GURIAL_ UNA CIUDAD FANTASMA Y AXELU ME PREGUNTA...  
-AXELU: DEROK PORQUE BAMOS A ESA CIUDAD.  
-DEROK: PORQUE AY PUEDE ESTAR LA RESPUESTA PARA NUESTROS PROBLEMAS.  
-AXELU: SI PERO LUEGO SI NO HAY NADA HAY?  
-DEROK: POS CONTINUAREMOS BUSCANDO HASTA EL FIN.  
-JAZIK: CHICOS TENGO SUE O.  
-AXELU: BEN YO TE CARGO.  
-DEROK: AXELU?  
-AXELU: SI DEROK.  
-DEROK: PREPARATE PORQUE ESTE NO ES EL FIN DE NOSOTROS Y MENOS EL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA AUN NOS FALTA MUCHO POR CONTAR.  
-AXELU: AQUE TE REFIERES DEROK?  
-DEROK: QUE ESTE AUN NO ES EL FIN DE NUESTRA HISTORIA.

AUTOR: jose daniel garza t.  
TITULO: derok(experimento d-42) parte 3 CANAL DE YOUTUBE: user/luigi15045 


End file.
